Destiny At Hand
by kooritenshi
Summary: Kaori, my friend, wrote this. She's not an author at ff.net so I posted it for her. Ranma/Inu-Yasha crossover.
1. Destiny At Hand: Part I

Destiny at Hand  
Author's Note: if you didn't read my profile...i didn't write this, my friend  
did, but she has no account so yea....  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is NOT MINE...  
  
"Hey Akane, we're going out, ok?" Nabiki called out. "It's  
going to be just you and Ranma." When Akane didn't answer, Nabiki  
added, "Take a vacation. With Ranma." and then she went out.  
"Akane, I left some food in the fridge. Take care and make  
up with Ranma." Kasumi told Akane.  
After all the good-byes, Soun, Genma, Nabiki, and Kasumi  
left. Their last words to Akane were, "Make up with Ranma." Yesterday,  
Akane had punted Ranma out of the dojo when he came home late that  
night. He admitted to be at Ukyo's resturant before he flew out of the   
roof by Akane's hammer. Her family's words hung in the air. *I guess I'll  
go make up with him.* Akane thought. *Now where is he?  
Akane wandered around the area, only to find him pouting in  
a deserted alley.  
*"Feh! She didn't have to hit me so hard. I was only there to   
fight Ryoga.* Ranma thought, disgusted.  
*He looks alright...Why didn't he come home?* Out loud,   
Akane called, "When are you gonna come home, baka?"  
"What the..." Ranma spun around to see Akane standing   
near the entrance of the alley. "What do you want?" he asked warily.  
"I just came to find you and apologize. Everyone's gone. So  
we'll be alone for the week." Remembering Nabiki's words, she added,  
"You wanna take a trip?"  
"Where?" Ranma asked. *Is this a trap? Why's she acting so  
nice?*  
"Listen, I'm really sorry, ok? I didn't mean to hit you so hard.   
What were you doing at Ukyo's anyway?" Akane asked, suspicious.  
"Ryoga wanted to duel down there. I didn't do anything with  
Ukyo except talk!"  
"Ok, I believe you. Nabiki wants us to take a trip somewhere.  
How about Tokyo?" Akane said, saying a city's name at random. "I  
heard there's an ancestral shrine there. Let's go visit over there."  
"But--" Ranma began, but cut himself off. "If i go, I can get   
away from all this madness." So he said, "Sure!"  
The couple went back to the Tendo dojo to pack. "Let's go!"  
and they went off.  
* * *  
"I'm sorry, Hojo, Kagome has diabetes. She may be cured  
though." said Grandpa.  
"Oh, I see. Can you giver her this?" Hojo handed yet   
ANOTHER present for Kagome.  
"I'm back!" Kagome called from the mini shrine. "I hope the   
bath is ready for me this time. Gah! Hojo!!!"  
"Higarashi! It's so good to see you! I hope your diabetes are  
cured!" said Hojo as he moved forward to shake her hand.  
"Diabetes?" Kagome groaned. After a few more minutes,   
Hojo hopped onto his bike and pedalled away.  
*Fine boy. No brians.* thought Grandpa.  
"I'm home! Mama! Sota! Is the bath ready?" Kagome shouted  
into the house.  
"Kagome!" Sota cried as he rushed past Grandpa. "Kagome,  
you're back!"  
After a nice, long, hot bath, Kagome came out to talk to her  
family. *It's good to be home again...* she thought happily.  
"Hey! Who said you could come home now, eh?" came a  
familiar voice.  
"Inu-Inu-yasha?!" Kagome cried out in surprise.  
"There's work to do and you just come trotting home, eh?   
Come on, we're going back." He reached forward to grasp her hand.  
"Inu-yasha, SIT!" was Kagome's sharp reply. Inu-yasha  
abruptly fell flat down on his face.  
"Are those visitors?" Kagome wondered as she saw two  
silhouettes climbing up toward the shring. "Inu-yasha, hide, now!" At the  
urgency in her voice, Inu-yasha locked himself in the mini shring where   
the well was.  
"Mama! Grandpa! Visitors!!" Kagome as the two figures   
drew closer.  
* * * 


	2. Destiny At Hand: Part II

"Wow! This place is so cool!" exclaimed Akane.  
"Yeah, right." Ranma muttered under his breath.  
"Well that's the tour around here. Would you like to stay here for the night?" asked   
Kagome's mother.  
"Oh we'd love to," cried Akane in delight before Ranma could protest.  
"May I be excused?" Kagome said in the middle of dinner.  
"Of course, Kagome." said Grandpa before returning to his legend about pickles.  
"Something fishy is going around. There's this aura around this place. A demon's aura.   
Should I tell Akane? No, stupid! She'll just blast me out of the roof! Should I sneak out? Akane's   
totally absorbed with the pickle thing. What's so special about a legend on pickles?Feh.   
Something's wrong." Ranma told himself. Before he could excuse himself, a scream echoed   
it's way into the shrine.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" came the  
unearthly noise of a girl's scream.  
"Kagome!" Sota ran out of the room.  
Akane and Ranma looked at each other, then ran off in the direction where the kid ran.  
"No Sota! Don't come in here!" Kagome cried before slamming the door shut.  
Crouching down, Ranma peeked through a hole. There, in the mini shrine, was   
a huge monoke. Like an expert, Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and shot at the monster,  
which missed by several feet. Suddenly, out of the shadows, came another demon.   
"At least I think it's a demon." thought Ranma. The "demon" pulled a rusty old sword   
out of a scabbard. Suddenly it changed into a great big fang as he brought it slashing down at the   
monster, but he missed. The "demon" was smashed against the wall of the shrine.  
"I've gotta help." Ranma announced to the others. "Go back to the shrine. I'll take   
care of it."  
"You've got to be..." but Grandpa stopped short when he saw that the young   
man had strength. "Ok. Let's go into the shrine. We'll leave it up to you, young man." With that,  
he herded Kagome's mother, Sota and Akane back to the Shrine despite their protests.  
"Die, demon!" Ranma shouted as he crashed through the wall and gutted the demon.  
"Give me... the ... shards..." the demon said. Seeing that another person had arrived,   
he turned tail and dove into the well. "You will not get away with it, Inu-yasha."  
"Get back here, you stinking centipede!" Inu-yasha shouted before leaping down  
the bone-eaters well.  
"Inu-yasha! Get back here!" Kagome yelled at the half-demon. "Kuso." she swore under  
her breath as she jumped the well.  
"What the heck just happened?" Ranma wondered. "Might as well as go after   
them." He, too, jumped down into the well. And miraculously, Ranma didn't stop at the bottom.  
  
* * *  
"Ranma!" Akane screamed as Kagome's Grandfather herded them back to the main   
shrine. Finally, Akane twisted free of the pack and reached the mini-shrine in time to see Ranma   
jump into the well. "Ranma?!" Akane yelled again. Without thinking, she dived into the well.   
She, too, did not hit the bottom.  
  
* * *  
"Ranma Saotome! I challenge you!" Mousse cried, pointing at Ryouga. "Um... Ranma has been  
gone for quite a while, you know." Ryouga said. "Do you know where he went?"  
"Ummmmmm... no." concluded Mousse.  
"Ranma gone?" Shampoo moaned.  
"Quack!" Ukyo poured cold water on to Mousse. Mousse handed Ukyo a bouquet   
of flowers, thinking she was Shampoo.  
"Get lost, freak. I know where Ranma-honey went." Ukyo said, kicking the blind duck. "He went to Tokyo with Akane."  
"And just why are you still here? Why didn't you follow them?" Ryouga demanded.  
"Because they had already left when I came back from training." Ukyo had gone  
training at the seaside. "Ranma-honey left me a note."  
Note: Ucchan, Akane and I have gone to Tokyo. Be home soon.  
Ranma  
"Let's go after them!" Ryouga shouted. He started walking in one direction.  
"Umm... Ryouga, Tokyo that way." said Shampoo.  
"Oh, yeah." said Ryouga and walked in another wrong direction.  
"We'll get no where." Ukyo sighed. She picked up a bucket of cold water and dumped it   
on Ryouga's head. Then she picked him up in his pig form and placed him in her pack.   
"Let's roll." She said.  
  
* * *  
"Oomph." Ranma grunted as he landed inside the well. "Where am I? Yo! Anyone   
up there?!" Ranma called. "Feh. might as well climb out of here." Ranma grabbed on to a branch   
of ivy and climbed out of the well. "Chi-kuso." he muttered as he looked around him.  
  
* * *  
"Ouch!" Akane exclaimed as she landed exactly where Ranma had been a second ago. "Ranma!   
Are you up there!" Akane yelled. "Where is he?" She wondered as she climbed out of the well.  
"Ranma?!" she shouted one more time before she reached the top. "Where am I?" she wondered,  
looking at all the greenness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inu-yasha! Stop!" Kagome shouted. "You'll never catch him!"  
"Ha! Just watch me." Inu-yasha called back as he pulled further and further ahead.  
"SSSIIIIIIIITTTT!" yelled Kagome loud enough for Inu-yasha to hear. He fell   
straight down.  
"There's a shortcut somewhere over there. Let's go." They began running toward a   
path between two trees.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let's see. I jumped into that well in the mini-shrine, and I ended up here." Ranma   
said to himself as he continued to follow Kagome and Inuyasha's trail. "But how is that possible?   
Could it be..."   
"Ranma! Ranma, where are you!" Akane's desperate cry reached Ranma's ears.  
"Akane?!" Ranma called out. He stopped in his tracks.  
"Oh, there you are." Akane breathed with relief when she caught up with him.   
"What is this place?"  
"This place is...I have no idea." Ranma concluded.  
"Ranma!" Akane screeched, outraged. "How are we supposed to get home?"  
"Just be quiet, kay? I'm tryin to find that Kagome person. Apparently, she's going this   
way."  
"Well, don't just stand there, baka, let's go help them." Akane said, jumping up.  
Ranma blinked at her sudden movement. "At least she isn't angry with me." Ranma   
sighed with relief as he followed his innazuke.  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me sir. Have you seen young man wear red chinese shirt, black pants, and a  
pigtail?" Shampoo asked a stranger in Tokyo.  
"No sorry." the stranger said, casting a suspicious glance at the weird group that had   
confronted him. A girl with a wierd Chinese accent, a black pig, a duck with glasses, and another   
girl with a huge spatula strapped to her back.  
"Where Ranma go?" Shampoo wailed.  
"Who knows." Ukyo slumped down on the sidewalk. "Let's go rest somewhere first.  
I'm beat."  
The group had arrived in tokyo and had looked for Ranma for 4 hours straight.  
"Ukyo right. Let go rest." Shampoo agreed. "Look! Japanese shrine there!" Shampoo   
called out, pointing at the Higurashi shrine.  
"That looks like a good place to rest. Let's go!" Ukyo said.  
"B-Kwee" Ryouga squeeled.  
"Quack, quack." Mouse honked.  
"I think they agree." Shampoo said to Ukyo.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look, there it is!" Kagome shouted, spotting the monoke that had managed to get   
through the well.  
"Well, it's about time we caught up with that kozou." Inuyasha said, rushing foward to   
intercept the monster's path. "SANKON TETSUSOU!"  
The monoke burst into tiny pieces of flesh. Suddenly, Kagome caught a flash in a part   
the demon's flesh, the flash of a Shikon Fragment.  
"What th..."Kagome said out loud. "How could there be a Shikon Fragment in that   
monoke without me sensing it?" She thought to herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
That's it for now! tell me how they like it. if the readers have any   
suggestions, tell them that I'm open to them! Sayonara for now! 


End file.
